gameofheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Dragons
Thunder Dragon: The Above Dragon is male, and his blood line is Earth Mixed, All Thunder Dragons have mixed blood lines. ''' '''Strength They have extra armor plates on their head that protects their skulls from damage. They radiate their body temperature with their fins on their head, meaning they can use their breath techniques for a longer amount of time. Weakness ''' These Dragons are rather bulky because of that these Creatures sink in water like a rock. They cannot swim because they are too heavy and get stuck easy in muddy water. These dragons breed with others of different kind, usually Earth Dragons. Some of the other Dragons look down on them because they do this. It weakens their blood line. Thunder Dragons are known for being really stuborn, as well as undying loyalty to their Matriarch. Most tend to agree with what she has to say even if she is wrong in the matter. '''Element Thunder Magic -These Dragons are able to communicate through electric charges, to other dragons of all kind through the mind. They also share memories, along with their feelings and thought of it. They cannot lie with these images, and doing this is called a sound map. An exchange is done the moment of contact is made. This is how they greet one another. -Thunder Dragons are also known some of the most skilled that is to store electrical energy in their wings and send a blast of energy at their enemies. They are also known to send a shock way through their jaws, that daze's an opponent and knocks them out of the sky. This dose not work on Earth Dragons, or Earth Hybrids. Age and Ranks Hatchling- They spit small sparks that can leave zaps and burnt marks behind. Hatchlings are from 0- 6 months. 7 months-7 years- Child- They first start to let out stronger gets of fire, at 7 months of age they are know mature enough to let out breaths of fire. Only the more bravest and trained under the supervision of older Dragons start to use Thunder element before they are 3 years of age. Most don't recommend trying until they have mastered at least fire element and frown on teaching such drastic skills at a young age. They are also suppose to start battle training at young age, as well as combat and team work at this age. 7-20- Years they are considered Adults and, are expected to be great Warriors at this time. Thought they are no longer considered Hatchlings, it is a great insult to call and Adult or warrior a Hatchling. Mage/Sage- 20-60- Years of age- They are considered some of the most strongest spell casters and they have lived a long life, they are considered some of the best, of their talents and are often given council. 60-100- They are considered Elders, and usualy have some sort of battle wounds. Thunder Dragons are known for their cunning and wisdom. These Dragons are known for being really high respected in Dragon council ship and have seen many things in their life time. Behavior Thunder Dragons are known for their war like nature. And have great pride in their strength and abilities. They are also known for not accepting humans, as Riders, and do not join in the merging of human kind and only accept those of Eleven race. Even so most of Thunder Dragons have excluded themselves from opening speaking or appearing during the peace talks. Thought even if they are war like in general, they will not go to battle unless their Matriarch allows it. Matriarch '''The Matriarch is the female who produces the most eggs, she is most intelligence, and is a master mage, and shape shifter. She is proud, elegant, and knows all that she can about the subject of her eyes. She is the most fertile female meaning she has the most eggs. She can lay about to 10-15 at a time. And only chooses the best male for the job. Her blood line is one of the rarest, and purest, and her offspring tend to have special gifts. -Most Females have 1-2 eggs every ten years. '''Area Spiral Heart Cannon Name of Clan: The Great Clan of Dagga Nesting Sight- They have carved their home out of great stone city, it is big enough to hold over 200 hundred dragons. The city is protected by some of the older more experienced Dragons.